My Destiny Mga Kababayan Ko! Read THIS!
by chibi-abi
Summary: This is a story of a certain teenage girl who discovers her own powers as she teams up with two boys who are her supposed guardians. Her job as the chosen one is to capture the most powerful Clow Card, the Death Card. Ok, chappie 5 is here!! Review!! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: I haven't thought of a title yet so bear with me!! Thanks!! Enjoy!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS if I did, I would not be writing this!! (  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura Kinomoto looked out her window. It was a bright afternoon but not very bright for her. Her father just left for a big business trip to Paris, France and she was left with her annoying but lovable Onii-chan, Touya.  
  
"Oi!! Kaijuu. You all right?" Touya asked when he opened her door.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a bit sad." Sakura barely whispered. She was seated at the window seat of her room. Sakura was an emerald-eyed 13-year old teenager with shoulder-length auburn hair. She was very pretty but one could tell that the light in her eyes were not very bright.  
  
"Why did Otou-san have to go?" she asked with watery eyes. Touya looked at her and didn't like what he was seeing. She used to be so happy but when their mother died. her happiness just disappeared.  
  
"He had to go and you know that. I have to fix stuff in the garage. Just call if you need me." Touya left her to her thoughts. He was very concerned, though he rarely showed it, for his only sister.  
  
As soon as Touya left her room, Sakura looked around. There was her canopy bed with pink and purple pillows, her cabinet door that was covered by her favorite manga characters, her vanity set with a picture of their family when Nadeshiko was still alive, and her PC table filled with wacky stuff from fluffy pens and flower candles. Her room was baby pink with patterns of cherry blossoms. She closed her eyes, still feeling sad, and soon fell asleep.  
  
*DREAM*  
  
"Sssaaakkkuuurrraaa!" she heard a voice. The voice was strangely familiar. She ran through a forest to see where the voice was echoing from.  
  
"Come to me.Find me. I'm waiting." There it was again. She felt this sudden urge to sprint instead of run. She ran and ran until she reached a beautiful clearing with a huge rock in the middle of a sky-blue lake. And there, sitting on the rock was her mother. Her light gray hair flowing with the wind and her beautiful face reflecting the shine of the moon was breathtaking.  
  
"Mom!! Mom!! " Sakura cried out to her mother, whom she so greatly missed. Nadeshiko stepped down from the rock and gently floated toward her. When, she reached Sakura, her mother hugged her and saw how her daughter had grown so much and felt guilty of what her young daughter would take responsibility of. (A/N: I wonder what that could be!! ( )  
  
"Mom! Why did you leave? Life without you is terrible! I can't take it anymore!! We just moved to a new place called Tomoeda and I don't know anyone there!! I feel so alone!!" she cried her heart out on her mother's shoulders.  
  
"Shhh." Nadeshiko said as she rubbed Sakura's back. "You know that I was always in your heart. I never left you and I never will. I came to see you because you are going to experience something both wonderful and scary this time in your life. You will find out that you are special and Tomoeda will be home to you. Take care, my sweet, little cherry blossom!! I love you." With that, Nadeshiko disappeared.  
  
* END OF DREAM*  
  
"MOM!!!" Sakura woke up with a shout!! "What a strange dream! Something's gonna happen? What could that be? Well, I better help Onii-chan with whatever he needs help with."  
  
DOWNSTAIRS.  
  
"OI!!! Kaijuu!!" Touya shouted toward her room. She had been awfully quiet.  
  
"I am not a MONSTER!!!" she shouted as she bounded down the stairs with a frown on her face. She ran to her brother and punched him on the stomach.  
  
"Yow!! Ouch!! Man, what a temper!!" he said with a groan. "Well, anyway, guess who's coming?"  
  
"Uuummm. Lemme think for a while! Aaahhh!! I know!!! Yukito-san!!" she hoped. Since Yukito was a close friend of the Kinomotos, he was like a second brother to her.  
  
"Yep! He just called me and said that he wanted to tell you something important. Actually, we want to tell you something important." he told her.  
  
'I wonder what they're gonna tell me? I hope that it's good news.' she thought to herself. 'Things have become very strange lately!!'  
  
(A/N: Well, whaddya think? If you like it remember to review!! I need at least, 5 of them!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
(A/N: Ok, this took a long time for me to type but I did it for you guys!! Ok, hope you enjoy it!!)  
  
Sakura had just finished cooking mounds of food, knowing her friend's appetite, when the doorbell rang.  
  
She looked at the hallway mirror to see if she looked ok. She was wearing a light-pink, sleeveless dress and pink flip-flops.  
  
"I'll get it!!!" she yelled as she ran, cheerfully to the door.  
  
'I'm so glad that she's got her happiness back. Her face looks so dull without a smile. I know that Mom visited her. She just has to learn all about her true powers and they are awakening. I'm just glad that Yukito called. Now, we can explain everything. Wait. where's that box?' Touya thought to himself.  
  
Sakura opened the door to find a tall man with glasses. He wore a white shirt with denim pants and when he saw Sakura, he smiled!!  
  
"Yukito-san!!! Hi!! I've missed you so much!!!" she hugged him and caused him to have a huge sweat drop on his head.  
  
"Saku-chan!! Missed you, too! Where's Touya?" he asked inquiringly.  
  
"I'm here!! Yeah. Lunch's ready!!" Touya answered.  
  
So, they went to the table and started to eat. Sakura could see that Yukito still has his appetite and felt happy again. They talked about what had been happening in their lives. Dessert came and it was Sakura's favorite, Strawberry Shake Blast-Off.  
  
"Yummy." she said with her mouth full of dessert. "So, Onii-chan, Yukito- san, what are you gonna tell me? I hope it's not bad news!"  
  
"Before that, we have to give you something." Yukito told her as he and Touya laid boxes in front of her.  
  
"It isn't my birthday, isn't it?" she said with a smile as she was taking the boxes.  
  
"It would be better if you open mine first." Yukito said.  
  
"Oh.Ok." she opened the box and inside was a very beautiful pendant. It was carved in the shape of a cherry-blossom and Sakura was awestruck. She touched the pendant and it glowed a pink light.  
  
" What was that? Can you please tell me what happened?" she asked as her eyes enlarged like saucers.  
  
"That. is the indication of the pendant that person who touched it is its owner. It shows the owner's aura color. It glows so that we know that your powers are awakened. You are the rightful owner of this pendant, which is the strongest of the three. The task of capturing and taming the strongest Clow Card is yours." Yukito explained to her.  
  
"Wait. How come I'm the owner? I have never seen this pendant before and how can I have powers? Isn't that for kids only? I mean. I'm 13, for goodness' sake!!" she was very confused.  
  
"Well, if you open my gift, you'll have all the answers to your questions." Touya told her.  
  
"Alright." she turned to the other box, which was quite big. She opened the box and inside was a cute bear-like stuffed toy with white wings. Suddenly, the pendant started to float towards the stuffed toy.  
  
"WHAT THE!!!" Sakura said. The pendant floated on top of the stuffed toy's head. Then, it started to blink and move!!  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Sakura screamed as the little "toy" floated towards her. She was crouching behind her brother and was shaking tremendously.  
  
"Youch!!" the "toy" said. "I didn't know that my mistress would be so loud!!"  
  
"Wha?? Me?? Mistress?" she laughed nervously. "You've got to be kidding me! Yukito-san!! What's happening?"  
  
"Ok. uuummm. Saku-chan, meet Cerberus." Yukito said as the bear bowed in a gentlemanly way. "He's your new guardian!"  
  
"Hey!! I'm so glad my mistress is pretty. I mean, it's not everyday you get teamed up with a beautiful girl!" As he was saying this, Sakura blushed madly and Touya had nerve spots on his face. "Oh yeah, being in that box makes you hungry!! I'll just get some chum and we'll get started about your responsibility."  
  
Cerberus flew over to the dessert table and started to chomp down some food. Touya and Yukito were talking to Sakura about him.  
  
"Onii-chan, why do I have a guardian? Am I a special person or something?" she asked her brother.  
  
"Of course you are special but you are supposed to take responsibility of a very hard job. He's supposed to teach you all about your new powers and I'm just not sure how, with the way he chomps down all of that food." Touya mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Saku-chan, you are also going to team up with two other people. They are also your guardians and they possess their own powers. They are, *cough cough* boys!!" Yukito told her.  
  
"Wha? Boys? Yukito!! You never told me about that!!" Touya turned crimson red.  
  
"Because you might not allow Sakura to do this. Right now, you can't stop!! The guardian has awakened and he won't stop following her, so there is nothing you could do!! ^_^" Yukito told Touya.  
  
So, Cerberus stopped eating and flew on his mistress' lap. He was the size of a football.  
  
"Ooooffff!!" he said as he fell on Sakura's lap with a thump. "I'm full. Anyway, let's get started. I think we should tell you about the prophecy first. Then, about your destiny and your responsibility. Ok, let's start!!"  
  
(A/N: Wahahahahaha!! Cliffhanger!!! Waddya think? I mean, isn't it kinda short or sumthing!! Oh well. I hope you liked it anyway. ^_^ The next chappie is about Sakura's destiny and stuff!! They'll meet soon!! Don't worry!! Ok, I need 5 reviews!! Thanks!! -chibi-sakura) 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Ok, this chapter is going to be kinda long coz someone requested a longer chapter. Um. This chappie is going to be cool and I like it!! ^_^ They are going to explain everything to Sakura and she's gonna go to a "cool" school. Just wait and see. Stick around!!)  
  
LIVING ROOM (After lunch.)  
  
"Ok, let's get started!!" Kero said excitedly. "First, we have to tell you about The Chosen Prophecy."  
  
"What? Our family has a prophecy? Cool!!" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh. Before that, just call me Kero! Cerberus is too long!" Kero informed them. "Ok, let me tell you a little bit of your family background. A long time ago, there were "special" races or clans. They contained magical abilities that were from their ancestors. These clans had a special prophecy that one day a man from another clan will intermarry with the other and their offspring would produce the strongest Card captor, who has been given the responsibility of capturing the strongest Clow Card, the Death card. The clans awaited that fateful day. Many centuries had past, then, one day; a certain teacher met a certain student. They eventually fell in love and got married. In a few years time, they had a male child and then a daughter."  
  
"While the mother was giving birth, their son suddenly uttered strange words. He used the language those two ancient clans used. He was understood by his parents because they were educated in their ancient language." Yukito continued. "The boy said that his sibling will be a girl and she will be the "chosen one."  
  
"Wait! How is this connected to my family? Am I the little girl you're talking about?" Sakura asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes. That little girl was you and I was the one who uttered those strange words." Touya told her with downcast eyes. "I know that you would be special, you've shown bits of your powers though you hardly remember it. Remember when it was your 3rd birthday? Mom was not feeling well and you touched her forehead saying that she'll be ok. When you touched her, she felt better."  
  
"Ok, that is your family background. Now, about the prophecy." As Kero said this, he pulled out a very old looking scroll. It was made out of papyrus and one could see that it carries something of importance. He opened the scroll and began to read. "A long, long time ago, our ancestors gave us unique abilities that which no other clan can master. The other clans had their own unique abilities but our ancestors gave us the most powerful. They also said that one-day, one man of our clan would marry one from another. We were told that when this happens and they start their own family, the Evil One would awaken. This family will give birth to the Priestess who is supposed to be of amazing beauty. She is to be the one who will capture and tame the Evil One. No one knows who will finally be the Priestess. Every little girl was told about this and every one of them would fancy in dreaming to be the "chosen one." Of course, our ancestors told us that the Priestess would not be like any other girl. Her smile would always brighten the hearts of everyone around her. She would also experience great difficulty in her loved one's death. This would cause her to be told of this prophecy. I, King Tanchi of the Kinomoto Kingdom, only wish to see this granddaughter of mine before I die but I doubt that I will see her since no one has ever produced the Priestess. The ancestors told us that two other young men would help her in this conquest. They too possess their own magical abilities. They come from two very powerful clans and I believe that they will do their best in protecting the young Priestess.  
  
Our ancestors also said that the Evil One is in the form of a small white cat. Though it may look so small, the Evil One is sure to have very strong powers. I am sure that the Priestess will handle her situation wisely and that her guardian, Cerberus, will guide her in exercising her true powers to their full extent.  
  
Now, as I write this, I hope that the people who read this will be forewarned. This scroll is very sacred. This is the scroll that I have made that will be protected throughout time until Cerberus will finally open it. Oh yes, our clans have also been capturing other small Clow Cards created by our ancestor. He planned that the Evil One be the only Clow Card left so that this prophecy be fulfilled.  
  
Now, I am sure that my descendants will protect the young Priestess and I know that they will do their best to fulfill this prophecy of our ancient clan.  
  
Tanchi Kinomoto  
  
"Wow." Sakura said as they finally finished. "Sugoi!! You mean that man who wrote in the scroll is like, my grandfather? Sugoi!!!"  
  
"She's taking it too lightly, Yukito. What do we do now?" Touya whispered to Yukito.  
  
"Uhhmmm. Saku-chan, now we need to tell you about what you have to do. You need to listen to Kero very well. He will train you to control your powers and we need you to find your other guardians." Yukito said.  
  
"Ok, but I want to see how my powers work!! Can I please?" Sakura pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh. alright. You owe me another bowl of pudding!!" Kero said with a glint in his eyes. "First, you have to chant this: 'Holy pendant, Key of light, Allow my powers to ignite, I command you To release!!' Then, we'll just see if you've got the magic touch!!" "That's kinda long! Ok, I'll do it!! I hope I don't stumble or anything!!" Sakura said as she held the beautiful pendant in arm's length.  
  
"Holy pendant Key of Light Allow my powers to ignite I command you To release"!!  
  
Then, the pendant started to glow brighter and brighter until the entire room was filled with pink light. When, the light faded a bit, they saw the form of Sakura silhouetted but this time instead of holding the pendant, she was holding a pink staff with a crystal ball on the top. The crystal ball had a cherry-blossom engraved on it.  
  
"Wow." the guys had their jaws drop when they saw a little bit clearly.  
  
"Instead of her light pink dress, Sakura was wearing a pink oriental dress. (A/N: If you watched Gatekeepers, you should know what Faye is wearing. She's the one with the monkey and Sakura's wearing that kind of dress except it's pink and it's got sleeves) Her sleeves were made of see through material. The dress was embroidered with pink flowers, cherry blossoms again. And her hair was done in a Japanese way. She looked like a real Priestess. The guys were awestruck at her image.  
  
"SUGOI!! Wow!! I can't believe it! The full transformation in one try! The other Card Captors were not that lucky but look at you! I just can't believe it!! O_O" Kero shouted excitedly. Touya and Yukito were both speechless.  
  
"Cool!! This is so cool!!" Sakura said as she jumped up and down happily. "This dress really isn't me but hey, I gotta stick with it!!"  
  
"Now, all we have to do is train you. We'll do it later. I have to teach you how to use the Clow Cards.!" Kero said as Sakura transformed into her former dress. "Oh yeah! The Clow Book is now yours. Here!!" He handed a pink book with a symbol of star in front to her.  
  
"This is pretty.." Sakura said as she touched the star seal. It opened and the cards suddenly flew around her with pink sparkles. They all glowed in a faint pink light and they slightly bowed to her.  
  
"She opened the Clow Book. Mom used to do that when she were still alive." Yukito said. Touya just looked on with a bit of a gloomy face. He was worried that his little sister would grow up faster that he thought. She might not need him anymore, which caused him to have more fears.  
  
"Onii-chan? Daijobu-desuka?" Sakura asked worriedly since she noticed that her brother was silent. "It's just that you're growing up so fast and you might not need me anymore." Touya said glumly. "What'll happen to me then? What would I do?"  
  
"Don't worry, Onii-chan!! I'd still cook for you and I'd still be your sister!" she said reassuringly. Her smile seemed to pierce his sadness and he smiled at her.  
  
"Arigato, kaijuu!!" Touya said with his normal teasing tone. She smiled more at him. The kind of smile you use when you get irritated. The kind of smile that Sakura is about to stomp Touya on the foot. Touya smiled crookedly and prepared to run..  
  
(A/N: That's it!! I want it to be a cliffhanger!! Sorry!! Ok, I have to go!! She's gonna kill me!! Hope you enjoy it!! Thanks!! Review Please!! ^_^) 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Ok, this is the part when Sakura will go to a new school and yes, they'll meet in this chappie so don't worry. I'm so sorry if my fanfic stinks. It's my first! I really don't know what will happen so if anybody wants to give suggestions, go ahead. And if you want Tomoyo to be part of this fanfic, tell me coz I'm really focusing on Sakura. Ok, read on, peeps!! Oh yeah, my last note was about my mom, I stayed too long on the computer. Hehehe!)  
  
As Touya and Sakura ran around the house, Yukito and Kero chatted a bit. They talked about stuff like food and Kero was wondering why his mistress was chasing Touya. (A/N: Kero has no idea of their "tradition.")  
  
SOMEWHERE IN TOMOEDA.  
  
"I knew it, you felt it too. I'm sure it's here." A shadowy figure with navy-blue hair said to another shadowy guy with chestnut-brown hair. (A/N: Who could they be?? Can you readers guess?)  
  
"Her aura's near. I'm sure it's her. It's strong, this aura is strong." The brown-haired guy said.  
  
"We have to look out for her. I'm sure that her guardian has awakened. It won't be long. Well, off I go. I have other stuff to do." The blue-haired guy as he left.  
  
'Yeah, it's her. I sure of it.' The brown-haired guy thought as he slowly turned around and walked away.  
  
BACK IN THE KINOMOTO HOUSE..  
  
"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" A man's voice screamed.  
  
"HAHAHA!! I got you!!" Sakura said after a crazy chase around the house. Touya was red from perspiration and Sakura was dancing up and down. Yukito had finally explained why the two would chase each other. Kero was laughing his heart out and a few tears slid out of his eyes as he grabbed his sides. It was obvious that he found the reason behind all this madness, humorous.  
  
"Whew!!" Sakura sighed as she plopped down the couch. She grabbed a few pieces of chips and began to nibble at them. Touya was still catching his breath. She looked around and finally, she noticed, Kero stopped laughing. He asked Sakura to go outside with him. She looked at Touya and Yukito but they just shrugged. So, they went outside.  
  
OUTSIDE.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do here?" Sakura said as they reached the back yard. Their backyard was spacious and it had a huge tree on one side. The tree had a small swing in which Sakura sits when she thinks. Her father put it there because he still thinks of Sakura as a kid.  
  
"Well, I have to ask you if you know a bit about martial arts. Since, you'd be needing it now and then!!" Kero said as he flew in front of her face.  
  
"Oh! My mom taught me that when I was 10. She said I'll be a lot stronger than Onii-chan if I continue! So, she taught me and now I know how!" Sakura said as she smiled.  
  
"Well, that's nice! I mean, not all mothers do that. Ok, on to our training. I will attack you and you defend. Then, if you can hit me, don't hesitate!!" Kero said as he transformed into his real form.  
  
"HOOEE?" Sakura gasped as she saw Kero's real form. She wasn't expecting this so she immediately said the words to transform. She changed into the costume again and held the wand in front of her.  
  
"Now what?" Sakura asked as she looked through the Clow Book. Little did she notice that Kero already started to attack.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Sakura screamed as Kero started to fly towards her. She ran and ran until she pulled out a card from her pocket. It was the Wind Card. She touched the card with her wand and the form of a cute little pixie came out. The pixie flew around and soon, gusts of wind came. Sakura, then, pulled out the Shield Card and used it to protect herself from any attacks. Kero had a hard time flying through the wind and he finally made it through. As he passed the wind, a ball of fire went straight towards him. The blow took him by surprise and he was on the ground in an instant.  
  
"Kero! Daijobu-desuka?" Sakura asked with concerned eyes. Kero had dark burn spots all over him. He had those little swirly eyes and soon, he recovered himself.  
  
"Hhhaa..iiii!!" was all Kero could say. He was stunned at how his mistress could use the cards that fast. When he looked up, he saw all the Cards; they were surrounding Sakura as if she were their closest friend.  
  
'I can't believe it. She's a lot better than I thought. She may look weak to others but her spirit inside is untamed. She really is the Priestess. I'm glad that my work is this fun!!' Kero thought as he changed back into the cute, little stuff toy we know.  
  
"Hello? Kero? Hello? Can you hear me?" Sakura said as she waved a hand in front of the thinking Kero.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah! You did great! All the other Cardcaptors weren't so lucky as you. I mean, nobody can use the cards that fast! How'd you do it?" Kero asked as he stared at his mistress.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure but I just pulled out a card and all of them started to circle around me. I looked at the cards and picked some that I might use! Then, they all agreed with me when I touched them with my wand." Sakura said as she smiled at all of her cards. (A/N: The cards are still hovering around her, ok? I mean, they hover around her as if they were some force field and they would glitter a bit with pink light! KAWAII!!!)  
  
"Ok, well, they've never done that before. Ok, I'm sleepy. All that eating and fighting tired me out! Let's go sleep!!" Kero said with a yawn.  
  
"Ok, I'll go and wash up now!" Sakura said as she headed inside and went up the stairs to her room.  
  
IN SAKURA'S ROOM.  
  
"Whew!! Today has definitely tired me out!" Kero said as he fell on Sakura's bed. Sakura came out of the comfort room in dark green pajamas. She went to her dresser and started to brush her hair. She looked at the mirror and saw that Kero looked so cute when he was asleep. She thought of all that had been happening and soon figured out what her mother had said to her in her dream.  
  
'So this is what Mom talked about. I can't believe all this. I mean, I'm just new in this place and strange things have begun to happen.' Sakura thought as she slid into her bed. She looked around her room with sleepy eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING.  
  
"OI!!! Kaijuu, are you done there?" Touya said as he opened the door. He heard that she woke up early and was already dressed up to go.  
  
"Yep!! I'm done! So, do you think my outfit will do?" Sakura asked as she came into Touya's view. She was wearing a light pink, tank top with her dark blue denim pants. She had her hair on in a high-ponytail and she had light pink lip-gloss on. She also wore her sneakers that were blue and white.  
  
"So? What do you think?" Sakura asked impatiently.  
  
"That'll definitely do!! Are you sure you won't eat breakfast?" Touya asked. He hoped that she would, since she'd be gone the entire day.  
  
"Nope! Kero wants to check the school campus out and we're gonna meet some people!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"Ok, just grab your backpack and lunch on the way out!" Touya said as he left.  
  
So, Sakura went downstairs said goodbye to Touya and went on her way to school. As she was walking, she could hear the munching of Kero on cookies. He loved sweets and felt satisfied.  
  
'Man, all this magic business is very confusing. First, I dream about Mom and she tells me strange things. Then, Yukito and Onii-chan tell me about that magic stuff. Then, Kero had to come along. I wonder if I could handle all of the stress? Then, there's that new school without anybody whom I know. Oh well, I'll try to cope with it." Sakura thought.  
  
As they arrived, Sakura read the school's name. "Tomoeda Magic High! It's huge! Wait. Magic? What? Oh no!! Even in my school?" Sakura mumbled to herself.  
  
"Wow! Nice place! Look! There's your homeroom building! Let's go check it out!" Kero said excitedly as he flew out of Sakura's backpack.  
  
"Kero! What are you doing? You are not supposed to come out of my backpack! What if people see you? What would I do, then?" Sakura said anxiously. She still doesn't know that she'll be going to a "magical" school. (A/N: Nothing gets through her head! ^_^)  
  
"What? Don't tell me you still don't get it! Your father brought you to a "magical" school!" Kero said while doing the punctuation mark sign. He was surprised that his mistress didn't get what she read. "I see that your brother forgot to tell you! What am I supposed to do with you? Man, you are so dense!"  
  
"So, I don't have to worry about you showing up wherever! Whew! Man, this place is huge!" Sakura said as she looked around.  
  
"Yep! C'mon, let's go and check this place out! You are early, anyway! Hmm. Now, where to start?" Kero said as he searched the place.  
  
"Ok, let's look around but let's not go too far. This place is creepy! I'm not fond of ghosts!" Sakura said as she ran to a 2-storey Cherry Blossom Tree.  
  
"Wow! Look at this! This tree looks so familiar! Where have I seen this before?" Sakura wondered as she circled around the tree. She rubbed the bark and a pink light emanated from it. Kero looked on with a thoughtful look. The pink light started to surround her and Sakura felt warm all over. She had a vision that this tree would guard her during a stormy night and then, she woke up!  
  
"What? What happened?" Sakura asked as the pink light faded. She looked at Kero, confused.  
  
"I guess we just saw another power of yours, the gift of visions! C'mon! Let's climb this cherry-blossom dude!" Kero said as he started to fly through the tree's branches.  
  
"Hey! Wait!!" Sakura said as she started to climb. They reached the top and saw the entire school campus. They saw all the students coming from all directions like little ants. Kero was really surprised at how the other kids would use their magic to come to school. He saw most of them flying around to get to their homeroom buildings. He looked at Sakura and saw the distant look on her face. He saw how sad she looked and he immediately smiled at her.  
  
"Hey! Are you ok? Look, there are tons of people! I'm sure you'll get along with them just fine!" Kero said enthusiastically.  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe! Ok, let's go down before anybody sees us up here!" Sakura said as she gently went down the top.  
  
Things went slow-mo for Kero as he saw Sakura slip and plunge to the distant ground below.  
  
"SSSSAAAAKKKKUUURRRAAA!!!!" Kero screamed.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!" Sakura also screamed. She was feeling faint when all of a sudden; a huge pink bubble appeared and surrounded her. She fell unconscious as the pink bubble floated gently to the ground.  
  
The bubble disappeared, Sakura lay on the ground. Students that were curious at how she had created the bubble surrounded her. A blue-haired guy stepped out of the crown and bent down beside Sakura. He had gray eyes and he wore glasses. He also was wearing a white, open-necked polo and black pants. He looked about a year older than Sakura. He touched Sakura and blue light began to glow from him. The light surrounded Sakura's body and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Sakura? Are you all right? What happened? I'm so glad your fine! I thought you'd be a goner!" Kero said worriedly as he flew down beside her.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! Kero! I thought I'd be a goner, too! Man, that was freaky! What happened? I mean, all I can remember is slipping and falling unconscious." Sakura asked as she remembered those moments of fear. Then, she saw the guy who was kneeling beside her. He was smiling an all-knowing smile.  
  
"Who are you? Anyway, thanks for waking me up!" Sakura said as she stood up! She was wiping the dust from her pants when the guy answered her.  
  
"I'm Hiirigizawa Eriol! And you are?" the blue-haired guy asked her.  
  
"Ummm.. Hi!! I'm Kinomoto, Sakura. I'm new here and I'm pleased to meet you! And this is Kero, my guardian pet." Sakura said as she held out her hand to shake Eriol's.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, too!" Eriol said as he shook her hand. Sakura gave him her overly-gorgeous-but-rare-smile. It was obvious that they'd be close friends at once.  
  
"Can I ask you what homeroom your in?" Eriol asked. He hoped they'd be in the same class. He wanted to look out for her since she looks accident- prone.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, I'm in homeroom 2AB. Is that your homeroom, too?" Sakura said as she handed her schedule to Eriol.  
  
"That's strange. We are in the same classes. Well, I'll let you meet my best bud. He's probably there by now." Eriol said as he led Sakura and Kero, who was munching on cookies again, to their classroom. On the way, Sakura and Eriol talked about life. They told each other of their family and friends. They reached the room and they saw a bunch of girls surrounding a particular chestnut-haired boy. He also looked a year older than Sakura. The guy had amber eyes and he wore a dark green shirt with khaki pants. His face showed impatience and annoyance. Sakura was standing behind Eriol when the brown-haired boy noticed them.  
  
"Eriol. You're late! Where have you been?" The guy asked Eriol. Eriol just smirked.  
  
"I see that you are around your particular mob of fans. Then, the bunch of girls turned around and saw Eriol. They had stars in their eyes and were turning red. Sakura giggled a bit at the sight of those girls and the brown- haired guy noticed her.  
  
"Hey Eriol! Who's that?" The guy asked Eriol as he pointed at Sakura. Eriol pushed Sakura in front of him and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Uuuhhh! Hi! I'm Kinomoto, Sakura! I'm a new student." Sakura said as she looked at the guy's face. (A/N: We all know who that guy is so I'll just call him "guy!") "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Eriol's best bud! The name's Li, Syaoran." He said as he surveyed Sakura from head to toe.  
  
"Well, I'm pleased to meet you!" Sakura said as she smiled her "gorgeous" smile again.  
  
"If Eriol likes you, then, there's nothing to do but be friendly to you. Just don't expect too much." Syaoran said as he looked at Eriol. Eriol was just smirking and Sakura thought that they both look cute as best buds. She was hoping that she'd find someone to be her best bud.  
  
"Ok." Sakura said quietly. She looked around the class and saw different kinds of people. Eriol noticed how lonely she looked and started a conversation.  
  
"Hey! You know what Sakura did today?" Eriol asked quizzically at Syaoran. Sakura looked at Eriol and Syaoran. She did not want to let him know what happened. "What? Don't tell me she got caught by a teacher while doing something nasty! Hahaha!" Syaoran laughed as he answered. Sakura was not pleased.  
  
"No! She fell from the Sakura Tree and you'll never guess what happened!" Eriol said as he looked seriously at Syaoran.  
  
"What? She doesn't look the type to fall from a tree! Tell me that you caught her! C'mon!" Syaoran said jokingly.  
  
"Shut up and listen!" Eriol snapped at Syaoran. Sayoran immediately shut up. Sakura looked at Eriol, surprised. "Uhmm. Sorry about that! Well, as she was falling! A huge bubble appeared and caught her. She doesn't know how she did it! Then, I felt the aura again. Do you think it's her?"  
  
"Could be. We just have to prove it! After school, let's meet at Penguin Park!" Syaoran said with a toothy grin.  
  
By now, the teacher came in and introduced Sakura to the entire class. She was seated in between Eriol and Syaoran. As the class ended, Eriol and Syaoran walked with Sakura to their next class. As they were walking down the hallway, rumors have been spread about her.  
  
"It's so unfair! That Kinomoto girl gets the hottest guys and she's just a new student," a girl whispered to her friend.  
  
"Yeah! Who does she think she is? Trying to steal these guys from us. It's her first day and she's Miss Popular? It's ludicrous!" the girl whispered back. So, the rest of the day went by and Sakura walked with Eriol and Syaoran towards Penguin Park.  
  
(A/N: So, what do you think? Sorry, it took too long! Well, it is a long chappie, right? So, they met! C'mon, people, I need reviews! Hurry!!! Isn't it weird why Eriol is Syaoran's best friend? Ok, this is it! Wait for the next chappie! It's bound to be fun! (~_~)) 


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hey!! Chappie 5!! ^_^ I really don't know what'll happen coz I'm so busy! Pardon me for being so late!! They'll go and test Sakura's powers! And Tomoyo is Sakura's cousin, right? So, they'll meet here, too! Just tell me if you want Mei Lin to be here! R&R)  
  
ON THE WAY TO PENGUIN PARK.  
  
"Hey." Eriol said to Sakura as they were walking. They told her that they would show something spectacular to her. All of the other girls were envious because of the undivided attention she gets from Eriol. (A/N: We all know how dense Sakura can be! And I just hope that she won't be dense this time. Oh yeah, Syaoran went ahead and told them to meet him there!)  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura answered as she was still wondering. She was wondering what they were going to show her. Kero was flying by them and was listening intently to their conversation. Something in Eriol strikes Kero. Kero felt that Eriol was familiar in a strange way.  
  
"I was just wondering. How'd you get a live stuffed toy for a guardian?" Eriol asked while smirking. Kero looked at him and nerve spots appeared on his forehead.  
  
"I am not a stuffed toy! And we are not supposed to tell you! GRRRRR." Kero was grinding his teeth as he said that. Kero was oblivious at the way Sakura had been acting. She was a bit far off. (A/N: You know, physically present but mentally absent! ^_^ And yeah, Eriol kinda likes Sakura! We'll just see if Li likes her, too! Syempre, pakipot muna diba?)  
  
"Oh? I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Sakura! Right?" Eriol said as he looked at Sakura. She looked so distant. "Sakura? Hello?"  
  
"Huh? What? Uuuummm. What were you saying? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Sakura said with a sheepish smile.  
  
"It's okay. I get distant at some times! Well, do you have an idea of what Li and I are going to show you?" Eriol said as he looked toward the direction of the sunset. It was almost 5 o'clock and the view from the sidewalk was breathtaking. (A/N: Coz they are walking to Penguin Park and they are taking the walk beside the beach! It's all so nice! And the sun was just setting and there were no houses near the beach.) It was all so quiet when they arrived at their destination.  
  
"Right now, I have no idea what you are going to show me! But I am excited!" Sakura said, as she laughed a bit. They reached the place and saw Li standing in the middle of the park. He was observing the beautiful scenery in front of him.  
  
"Here we are! And there's Li!!" Eriol said as he ran and patted the shoulder of Li! Syaoran turned around and saw that it was Eriol. He grinned a bit and started to talk to Eriol in whispers. They went to the swings and sat down. Sakura, on the other hand, was looking around the park with glee.  
  
"Are you sure she's the one?" Syaoran whispered to Eriol. He was observing the way Sakura acted. She was talking to Kero and was walking around the park, totally oblivious of what the guys were doing. "She looks like a kid to me! Are you sure you felt the same aura?"  
  
"I'm sure! I know that she doesn't look the type to be the Priestess. I'm sure she'll prove herself today. And no one else can have that kind of aura. If she's not the one, how can you explain the "pink" bubble?" Eriol whispered back. He was also watching Sakura, who is now talking and laughing with Kero.  
  
"Yeah. I guess that explains a lot. What are we gonna do? She looks like a real weakling! Man, let's start now!" Syaoran said as he stood up and approached Sakura. She was now strangling Kero for saying something we'll never know.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran said as he tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She turned around and felt a warm, green aura. She also started to feel a fuzzy, blue aura. She stood up; not realizing that Syaoran was asking if she were okay. She felt as if she were in a trance, she can't move her body but felt someone controlling her. Syaoran and Eriol started to feel the bubbly pink aura grow stronger and stronger.  
  
"What's happening to her?" Eriol asked as he looked at her."She's gone mad!"  
  
"No!! She felt my aura! That's how she should react! She'll transform soon!" Syaoran said as he continued to let his aura flow. "She can feel yours, too! Don't worry! The guardian will stop her."  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? Hey! What'd you do to her? What's this I feel? These auras are very familiar! Holy Cow!!" Kero exclaimed as he saw Sakura. He looked at the other two guys. "They're the two other chosen kids! I have to tell Touya and Yukito! They have to know! Sakura!! Snap out of it!"  
  
"Just let her be! It's normal for her!" Eriol said as he slowly transformed. Syaoran did the same. Eriol wore something like what Syaoran's wearing except it's blue. (A/N: You know what Li's wearing? The green oriental one? Yeah, that's what they're both wearing except they've got their respective colors. Blue for Eriol and green for Syaoran.) Eriol's costume was blue and had the symbol of the sun imprinted on it. Syaoran's costume was green and had the symbol of Yin Yang on it. Eriol had his staff with the sun on top and Syaoran had his sword. They both cast a spell around the park so that no one would see them. Kero changed to his true form and stood beside Sakura.  
  
"Holy pendant, key of light Allow my powers to ignite I command you to release!" Sakura chanted the words and transformed. She was supposed to draw out her cards but Kero touched her and his power caused her to wake up from the trance. She looked around for awhile but she felt weak and fell unconscious. Eriol and Syaoran felt the bubbly pink aura disappear and ran towards Sakura. Eriol touched her forehead and Sakura woke up at once.  
  
"What happened? Why am I dressed like this? Why are "you" dressed like that?" Sakura asked, bewildered. She had no idea of what happened. Kero changed back to his stuffed toy form. Eriol and Syaoran found Sakura very pretty when she was wearing the costume.  
  
"I guess I was the one who did that to you! So, I'm sorry! Anyway, nice outfit you got there!" Syaoran said smugly.  
  
"What really happened? What did I do?" Sakura asked as she looked at Syaoran. She was eyeing him strangely.  
  
"Well, you were supposed to prove to us that you are the Priestess. So, we brought you here and I guess, you did prove yourself. So, now what do we do?" Eriol explained. Kero was fuming at the way Eriol and Syaoran were treating Sakura.  
  
"Hey!! You are not supposed to treat my mistress that way! C'mon Sakura, let's go home!" Kero said as he grabbed Sakura's shirt and started to fly home. Sakura looked at Eriol for help and Eriol grabbed Kero by the neck. Syaoran explained to Sakura of what happened and why they were dressed that way. They were her other two guardians who are also supposed to protect her. They all transformed back to what they were wearing and started for home.  
  
"Man, today's all so tiring! Maybe, we can do that again tomorrow?" Syaoran said as he walked with his hands behind his head. Kero was flying beside Sakura and was keeping quiet. He was just hoping for a bowl of dessert when they got home.  
  
"What? Syaoran, are you crazy? If we do that again, Sakura might kill us! She doesn't know the true extent of her powers." Eriol said to Syaoran. He looked at Sakura who was still thinking of what happened. All she could remember was the face of Syaoran and the blue and green auras. Her cell phone rang and she answered it, finding that Touya was mad at her.  
  
"Kaijuu!! Where the heck have you been? Do you know that our cousin's about to arrive and you are out there wandering about! Come home and help!!!!" Touya shouted at her. Sakura had to keep the phone away from her ear and she gently explained to Touya of her whereabouts. She told him that two of her new friends who decided to sleepover. (A/N: Sakura didn't tell Touya that her two friends were boys. She also told them to come over so they could meet Touya and Yukito. Oh yeah, if you can guess who her cousin is, then you really are a CCS fan! *_*)  
  
"Ok." Sakura said as she breathed deeply. "That was tough. Guys, you want to drop by your houses and pack stuff? I mean, you are going to sleepover, right? Just call me on my cellphone if you need instructions on how to get there! Ok, see ya!!"  
  
Sakura ran home with Kero flying beside her. They felt that Touya would be really mad if her cousin came without Sakura there. The guys just shook their heads in amusement and walked towards their houses. Along the way, they discussed about Sakura and what happened a while ago.  
  
"Hey, you think that Sakura's very pretty?" Syaoran asked Eriol. Syaoran had his hands on his head again and Eriol was in the same position. "Oi!! Man? What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Huh? What? Well, I think she's indeed very pretty. Don't you?" Eriol asked him back. Syaoran nodded and looked forward to the sleepover. He really liked Sakura and so did Eriol. (A/N: Yeah, they read the Prophecy Scroll, right? Well, in the end, there was a burnt part. I think it says that when the Evil One has finally been captured, The boy guardians will fight for the Priestess' heart! Isn't that cool?)  
  
"I'm home!! Onii-chan? Where are you?" Sakura asked as she bounded down the hallway. "Onii-chan?"  
  
"Konbanwa, Saku-chan!" Yukito said as he opened the door. He came from the kitchen and heard Sakura come in. "You know, Touya has been fuming lately and I'm stuck in doing this cake. Please tell Touya to calm down."  
  
"Ok, I'll try!" Sakura said nervously. She approached the room of her brother and knocked. "Onii-chan? I'm home! Yukito said that you should calm down! I'm going downstairs to help him with the cake, ok?"  
  
The door to Touya's room opened and out came her brother. He looked very smart with his casual clothes. He wore a peach-colored, open-necked polo with gray pants.  
  
"Onii-chan? What happened to you? Are you going on a date?" Sakura asked as she looked at him from head-to-toe.  
  
"Kaijuu! Where the heck have you been? Our cousin will be here any minute and you are not dressed up properly! I'll help Yukito with the cake, just go and get dressed!!!!" Touya shouted at her!  
  
"Ow!!" Sakura said as she went to her room with her hands covering her ears. "He didn't have to scream so loud! C'mon Kero! Help me find a dress!"  
  
She went to the bathroom and took a shower. Kero was looking through her wardrobe. He only did this because Sakura promised him another bowl of pudding! He chose a pink-haltered top with her black suede pants. She came out of the bathroom and saw what Kero picked out for her.  
  
"Kero! Wow! I never knew you had such a good taste in clothes!" Sakura said as she put on the clothes. She stood at the full-length mirror and looked at herself.  
  
"Well, my mistress does need to look good! Though the trends have changed since I've been awakened. I mean. This time I won't be put to sleep anymore! So, I'll get stuck with you for the rest of your life!! Hehehehehehe!!" Kero said as he admired his mistress. "Boy, you sure look good! Who is this cousin anyway?"  
  
"Well, my mom told me that I had a cousin who I never met. I think my aunt was very close to her but when she got married, they kinda went their separate ways. So, there! My mom told me that my cousin is very sophisticated, so, I have to wear casual clothes!" Sakura explained as she dried her hair. She brushed it and decided not to wear any scoongie and just let her hair be. She put on, though, two pink hairclips on both sides on top of her ears. She also applied lip gloss and she went downstairs to help with whatever they needed.  
  
" Onii-chan? Am I dressed up properly this time?" Sakura asked as she went through the kitchen door. Touya looked up and saw his sister dressed to kill!  
  
"I think that'll do! Ok, so who are these friends who decided to sleepover? Are they coming soon?" Touya asked as he was cutting the vegetables.  
  
"They'll be coming a little later though! I'll tell them to come when our cousin is gone, okay?" Sakura said as she helped set the table. She put on four plates because there were four of them.  
  
"Ok, now I'm done! I'll go freshen up!" Yukito said as he went to the comfort room! It wasn't long until he came out! He wore a light blue polo shirt with black pants.  
  
"Well, is this casual enough? I mean, I don't really dress this way." Yukito said as he looked at Touya. "Ok, let's go wait for you cousin."  
  
"Kaijuu. Are you done there? I'm done!" Touya said as he threw the trash in the dispenser. "Go to the living room when you're done!"  
  
"Hai!" Sakura was putting the food on the table and ran to her room. She got out her cell phone and called Eriol. "Eriol? Hi!! I called to tell you that I can't let you sleepover now. My cousin is coming but I'm afraid that it'll take a long while until she leaves. Maybe tomorrow, then! Please tell Syaoran, okay? I'm so sorry! Thanks!!"  
  
Sakura went to the living room and sat beside her brother. She was a bit nervous because she never met her cousin before. Yukito was eating all the candy on the bowl and Touya got up to get more. "Onii-chan?" Sakura said as she followed her brother. "Have you ever met this cousin of ours? I mean, have you even talked to her?"  
  
"Yes, I did meet her once, when it was Mom's funeral day. She's your age and she called this morning, looking for you. She said that she wanted to meet with us and I told her that she could come here. She agreed and said that she'd like that. So, here we are, waiting for her to come and it's 7:13. She said she'll arrive between 7:00 and 7:30." Touya said as he looked through the cupboards for more candy.  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm so nervous! What if she doesn't like me?" Sakura asked him while giving him the bottle of candy.  
  
"I'm sure she'll like you! Though she did talk in a sophisticated kinda way." Touya said as he went back to the living room. Sakura did the same and she heard the doorbell ring. She was both excited and nervous at whom she'll see at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sakura said as she ran towards the door. She checked herself at the hallway mirror and smiled. She held her breath, smiled and opened the door.  
  
(A/N: Cliffhanger!! Gwahahahahahaha!! Ok, I think you all know who this mysterious cousin is! Now, I want reviews! Until I get 5, I'm not writing anymore! I've been lenient but I'll be more strict! Hehehehe!! Ok, R & R!!! give suggestions and tell me what you think of this!! I know, Syaoran doesn't act like the real him but believe me, that's better than being ice cold! Ok, tata for now!! ^_^) 


End file.
